From shadows, we scatter
by Hozic
Summary: Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. My name is Belladonna, Arc. And I will show the world that when one Knight dies, another shall take his place. "Father... Mother... I shall make you proud."
1. Trailer

**May 28, 2019**…..

It was cold… colder than the last, but it was comforting to me. The cold against my skin was warm on this day of all days, as I am kneeling next to a pair of graves, looks over to my friends who have come to see me. It has been years since it has happened from what I could last remember I should be in my Mid-late 20's, I was always handsome… to both gender's and I was open to their flirts, but I would never act on them knowing that I still love my late wife… I even still wear our wedding ring.

"Well… Everyone is calling me, I will come by soon again to tell you about my days…" as I looks down at the graves "Bye, Grandma, Grandpa, I love you" As I stands up to walk over to one last grave that has Belladonna Flowers on it. "I will also stop by again to see you too…." As tears threaten to pour from my eyes "I miss you…. And I love you…." as I kiss the top of the grave stone and walks away. 'Here lays- Blake, Arc. Born-1990, Died-2014-15

* * *

How was this teaser trailer. I'm writing more of it, it's hard to find wifi on a military base. so alot of my uploads will be scattared.

I will be putting more of this story up, so PM or R&R who would you like to show up in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the Full first chapter of From shadows, we scatter...**

* * *

**May 28, 2019**…..

It was cold… colder than the last, but it was comforting to me. The cold against my skin was warm on this day of all days, as I am kneeling next to a pair of graves, looks over to my friends who have come to see me. It has been years since it has happened from what I could last remember I should be in my Mid-late 20's, I was always handsome… to both gender's and I was open to their flirts, but I would never act on them knowing that I still love my late wife… I even still wear my wedding ring.

"Well… Everyone is calling me, I will come by soon again to tell you about my days…" as I looks down at the graves "Bye, Grandma, Grandpa, I love you" As I stands up to walk over to one last grave that has Belladonna Flowers on it. "I will also stop by again to see you too…." As tears threaten to pour from my eyes "I miss you…. And I love you…." as I kiss the top of the grave stone and walks away. 'Here lays- Blake, Arc. Born-1990, Died-2014-15

"You still are coming here…. You are just tearing your heart more every time you come here." His best friend Lie Ren told him.

"I know… but I just can't forget about her, just because the memory of her hurts." I replied with a calm tone.

*Sigh* "What are we going to do with you" Ren stated, as Nora hooks her arm around his neck. "Let's grab a few beers, find some poon and relax" Jaune chuckles.

"I'm just gonna go home."

"You sure? There is a great bar nearby and we know that there are a few girls there who are waiting for you." She states while she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm just going home… I still have to take care of Belladonna." I replied while I shake Nora off of me. "She still gets nightmares…"

"I understand Jaune, we will see you later… ok?" Ren asked Jaune.

"Yea… later." I replied as I walk down the path to my car. 'she still misses her, and I don't want to forget..'

_-Flash back-_

"What should we name her?"

"….. How about Belladonna?"

"Hunny *giggle* that's my last name."

"I know… but I thought why name our beautiful daughter after the woman I feel in love with." I whisper into her ear. As she blushes too my words I peer down at the bundle of joy that is our daughter. She took after her mother in every way, but I was able to give her something too. As he kisses his daughters head, her ears twitch at him, she has her mother's ears, her hair color, facial features, but the one thing I gave her. As her eyes open, I gave her my eyes. As he peers into her deep blue eyes, the infant laughs at me reaching for me to pick her up.

"I'm going to guess she will be a daddy's little girl." Blake laughed.

_-End of flash back-_

"*sigh* why did you have to leave" I whisper while I start my car, and drive home. The drive home was short…. It always is, but what I find waiting for me always helps my pain. As I step out of my car to my small house, I see two big blue orbs staring at me through the window. I smile, knowing she hates seeing me upset.

"Jaune." A woman with long red hair walks out of my house, wearing her normal attire, a tight tank top with faded jeans, and a pair of flats.

"Hey Pyrrha, how was Bell treating you." I ask knowing the question.

"Worried about her dad, and a joy, she finished her book and well into her second one, but…. She asked me…. About Blake, and why "aunty" Yang is so protective of her." Pyrrha told me in a worried tone. "Does she even know about those two…"

"No."

"But…"

"I will tell her when she is old enough." I replied in a hushed tone. "When she can understand that nothing is what it may seem." I whispered as I walk past her to go inside.

"DADDY!" a blur of black hit me.

"How is my little Bella doing"

"I'm doing great!" She smiled, she looks exactly like her. "I finished my book, and Aunty Pyrrha showed me how to cook more"

"Oh? So we have a cook in the family." I spoke with exaggerated awe "I thought my food was great"

"Sorry daddy, but you have to eat healthier…." As she stated to whisper "I want you to stay around longer…." She whispered. As I hear her say it, I feel tears start to treaten my eyes.

"Bell…." As I hug her more "I will never leave you, I will always stay with you." I whisper as tears start to fall. "I miss your mother…. So much…" my sobs get stronger.

"Shhhhh, it's ok daddy I'm here." As she holds on to me tighter. "I will never leave"

_-Flash back-_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell.

"I'M LEAVING!" She yells back at me, with suitcases in her hands

"Why!"

"Because of this!" as she slams a brick onto the table with a note wrapped around it. Written on it says the word "Bitch" "I can't stand the treats I get, the people following me, calling me names, saying that I'm stealing away "Their" men." As I see tears in her eyes. "I just don't want you to regret being with me." As I walk closer to her taking her into my arms holding her close.

"I never regret being with you…. I love you, with all my heart."

"*Sniff* And I love you too, that's why I am leaving." She slips out of my grasp and walks away from me.

"Blake….."

As she opens the door.

"Blake…"

Walks outside, and looks at me with those golden eyes.

"BLAKE!"

And closes the door.

"BLAKE!" I yell at the top of my lungs, I couldn't stand it. So I get it and run to the door, swinging it open just to find…. Emptiness, she really left me, I run outside looking around seeing her walking away down the street. So I give chase, running after her. "Blake…." My lungs hurt, my feet burn, but I get closer to her to the point, I grab her arm and spin her around pulling her into my arms.

"Jaune! Please let me go."

"No!" I yell. "I won't let you go, Blake I am a mess without you… a complete mess." I stare into her golden eyes. "How in hell could I just let you go, I love you…. With all my heart" I choke out as I sob into her shoulder.

"But…" as she shakes from crying, and the cold.

"No buts" I tell her while draping my jacket onto her shoulders "I will drag you back to my apartment if you like it or not." I smile while tears run down my cheeks. Causing her so smile as tears run down her cheeks too.

"Don't make orders… unless you are willing to feed a stray" she whispered as she puts the jacket on and stuffs her hands into the pockets. 'What's this?' she thinks as she feels a small box in the pocket.

"Well…" as Jaune blushes "I was going to…." He stutters trying to find the right words, but while he was talking Blake pulls out the box and looks inside of it.

"Yes…."

_-End of flash back-_

I woke up on my living room floor, with a blanket over me and my daughter sleeping soundly next to me. I smile at her 'she is like her mother in every way… always taking care of her fool.' As I stand up, look at the clock seeing it is 18:45 I decide that it would be best to get her in bed. 'my little girl' I smile to myself picking her up, as I walk to my room to place her down to sleep. 'I have to get some work done, she never gets nightmares when she sleeps here.' As I place her under the covers where Blake slept, a long time ago in a more…. Happier time.

"Mommy…" Bella whispered as she cuddles up to the pillow.

"Go to sleep, I will be outside the room working… ok" as I kiss the top of her head.

"Ok daddy" she whispered sleepily.

My office, I was a freelancer I took any job I could. Blake frowned upon it, but it earned good money, after being removed from Beacon. "No new job offers" I huff at the slow work orders. "Maybe I should have taken up her offer…" as I look at the business on my desk. 'This is crazy' I thought as I grab the card my jacket and walk outside, I open up my scroll and make a call.

"H-hello…"

"Yang."

"Yes?"

"It's Jaune."

"Oh…. What's up?"

"Could you look after Bella for a bit, I have to go to a job interview…."

"You aren't considering her offer…"

"I'm just going to talk… can you do this for me."

"*sigh* Sure."

"Thanks. The key is under the matt." I hung up on her as I lock the door walking out to my fate. Not noticing someone staring at him from the distance. As she stares at him with sadness in her eyes.

"It's sad when someone you know…. Becomes someone you knew" as a tear falls from her eyes.

* * *

How do you like it? R&R and PM OC's or opinons, NO FLAMERS


	3. Chapter 2

*Downtown vale*

I walk down the street, looking at the card in my hand

_"Saint Peche, Where all your sins become your fantasy"_

'I can't believe I'm even thinking about it' I thought as I walk into the very same building. Loud music blasts throughout the building, people are sitting on fine leather couches, and men are wearing suits and entertaining women. By what I see, all the men here are just meat for sale…

"Ah, Mr. Arc… A pleasure to see you here" a cold seductive voice rang in my ears.

"Velvet…" as I turn to see her smile, that smile that makes me feels like meat in her eyes. "I would like… to talk." The words flow from my lips like poison; it felt like I was selling my soul… to a witch.

"Oh~, my door is always open to you Arc." She whispered into my ear as she nuzzles my neck "let's talk in my office" as she pulls me to my doom, I hate this woman… the sway in her hips, her voice, and that smile…. That smile that makes me what to choke her, but she would probably enjoy it. As I walk into her office she closes the door shutting off all the noise.

"You know why I'm here Velvet." I hiss.

"I know, you are in need of a job, and I do pay very well" she leans on me showing cleavage in her very skimpy dress. "Do you want the normal jobs or the extra pay." Her voice goes dark and lustful.

"I came here to talk about the rules, if I do take your…. Job"

"Mmm, I always love rules." She whispers "As long I get safe words you can put as many rules you want."

"One. I pick my clients. Two. I don't get harassed by you, or the others. Three. My private life is mine… if you try to claw into my life, you won't like the results. Four. Never…" as I walk closer to her glaring into her eyes "Ever" as I pin her to her desk with a murderous aura glowing from my body "Bring _Her_ name up here…. Ever." She stares into my eyes, with fear and lust.

"Understood darling" she whispers her eyes hooded with lust.

"Good." As I let her go and start to walk away.

"You can't leave" I hear her whisper; as I turn I see her sitting on her desk, pulling her dress and dropping the top of her dress showing her perky tone breasts. "You leaving me all hot and bothered… can't leave a girl like this" she moans in desire as she plays with herself. "Do this *moan* one thing for me and you can do whatever you want here *Moan*" I look at her, then the door.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Belladonna's Pov*

"What do you mean he went to see her!" a voice that sounded like Aunty Ruby yelled out. When she yelled it woke me up, fearing something is wrong I walk to the door.

"Just like I said Rubes, He went to see her." Aunty Yang looked upset.

"That doesn't explain anything you blond buffoon." Aunty Weiss always sounds angry, but she always is the softest on me.

"Hey! Cool it ice queen, just because you're married to my sister doesn't mean you can insult me whenever." Aunty Yang hissed.

*Creak*

'oh no…' I thought as I started to sneak back to bed, but I say light shine into the room someone opened the door some more. As I turn to see who it was, it was Aunty Weiss.

"Bell, why are you so late?" she asked me.

"B-because the yelling woke me up." I whisper trying to not get in trouble, as if she knew Aunty Weiss walked over to me and picked me up hugging me, and wrapping me up into her big fluffy coat…. Oh how I love her coat it's so soft, as I purr nuzzling up to her coat.

"What should we do?" she asked my other Aunts.

"*sigh* we all know that he can't survive on a freelancer's pay." Aunty Ruby replied. As she ruffles my hair, and scratches my ears "whenever it comes to our little bell, he is willing to do anything just to keep her happy… even if it means working for…. _Her_" Aunty Ruby looked angry whenever she talks about this Her? Who is she?"

"Aunty Weiss, Who is Her?" I ask. She looked taken back by my question.

"She is…. A… She is a bad person; she wanted your dad to leave your mother way back when we all were still in Beacon… Before he was…" She looks over at Aunty Yang, and Aunty Ruby.

"Aunty Weiss, I am Five years old. I'm grown up enough to know." I pout trying to act grown up, but Aunty Yang just giggles at me.

"Oh? How do you think you are grown up?" Aunty Weiss asks me.

"Because I drink milk." I say proudly. Causing Aunty Yang to start up in a giggle fit, as I stare at her trying to figure out why she was laughing I ask "So what happened to daddy" my questioned ended Her giggle fit.

"Bell…. Do you know how your dad ended up losing parts of his body?" I shake my head, "I knew daddy was missing an arm and a leg, but he always joked saying "It cost me that much to get your mother" or "sometimes your body just fails you." he never explained he always joked." They look at me with worried expressions.

"Well, your dad was telling you the truth, if only he had the courage to tell you the full truth."

_-Flash back-_

**"You see, your dad he was a strong hunter back in Beacon. He was the secret crush of almost every girl there; even your aunts had a crush on him."**

**"Ew. Aunty Yang, just tell the story."**

**"Ok ok, well it was the finals of our third year there. And your dad was taking a liking to a certain girl with cat ears."**

**"MOMMY!"**

**"*giggle* yes your mother."**

"Blake, be careful" your mother was my partner in Beacon, she was basically my sister, apart from Ruby, but Ruby thought of her as a sister too.

"Yea… We don't know what's out here." Your dad talked to me before the mission we were on and told me he was going to tell your mother how he felt.

"I hear nothing, but I wouldn't be sure." Your mother was amazing, but the quiet was shattered by a Beowulf pack.

**"PG yang"**

We took care of them pretty quick. As we rested your dad was talking to your mother and he was about to tell her how he felt.

.

.

.

.

"Blake?"

"Yes Jaune"

"I just wanted to say… that" as he blushes "That I…..*SLASH* I….." as he falls to the ground clutching his…. Where his arm was support to be. "Blake…." As he reaches out to us a Beowulf grabs his leg and drags him away.

"JAUNE!" Blake was angry, sad, scared, too many emotions to understand. We chased the bas… Monster, to a clearing where we saw Jaune laying there. His body was mangled…. Disfigured. "JAUNE!" Blake ran to him picking him up and holding him close. I fired a flare to signal for help.

"Blake…. I…. I have to tell you." as blood pools in his mouth.

"Just… don't talk save your strength." Blake was on the verge of tears.

"Why do I keep coming back to the same question, in my head…. Over and over again…." As he places his hand on her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "It is that, if I would live through this….*Cough*" as his breath sounds ragged and watery. "Is that, If you could love a human…. Would you love me." Before his eyes closed to us.

"Jaune…..Jaune…JAUNE!"

.

.

.

*Beacon Medical wing*

Blake is pacing back and forth in the hall. She waited for hours until the doctor came out of the doors. Her eyes pleaded for good news, but she knew that there wasn't. She ran through the doors to Jaune, hoping that it was all a dream.

"Jaune!" Blake yelled as she ran into his room.

"Hi…." Jaune was sitting in his medical bed, bandages around his body and head. _"Mr. Arc suffered considerable damage to his right arm, and leg, along with damage to his eye, and spine."_

"How are you feeling…" she asks, as she walks over to his side.

"I hurt, and I have a massive headache." He complains. "But" as he reaches for her hand, but due to the bandages he couldn't see, so she had to grab his hand for him "Now that you're here, I feel a lot better.

"Jaune…" as tears fall from her face, and onto his hand. "You fool… you big idiot!" she yells.

"I know…" he replied, with a sad twinge in his voice, but Blake did the unexpected. She kissed him

"But… that's why I love you so much."

"I love you" Jaune smiled.

_-End of flash back-_

"But what happened after that?"

"Well. Your dad left Beacon with Blake, and formed their own life"

"Mommy was the founder of the Faunas liberation Corporation"

"That is correct Bell"

"And daddy worked as a freelancer, and did work for the HA (Hunter Association, Similar to the VA)"

"Correct"

"Now daddy works… and mommy is gone."

"Correct…"

"That is enough story telling for one day."

"Awe, but Aunty Yang"

"No buts, now off to bed."

"Ok…"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. i'm giving a chance for you all to choice what will happen to Jaune... PM or R&R what you want to happen.

Signing off, Pvt Hozic


	4. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter. I was going to write this diffrent, but another gave me some really good plot ideas. This thanks goes to you *hugs*

* * *

*Back at Club few minutes ago*

"I know, you are in need of a job, and I do pay very well" she leans on me showing cleavage in her very skimpy dress. "Do you want the normal jobs or the extra pay." Her voice goes dark and lustful.

"I came here to talk about the rules, if I do take your…. Offer"

"Mmm, I always love rules." She whispers "As long I get safe words you can put as many rules you want."

"One. I pick my clients. Two. I don't get harassed by you, or the others. Three. My private life is mine… if you try to claw into my life, you won't like the results. Four. Never…" as I walk closer to her glaring into her eyes "Ever" as I pin her to her desk with a murderous aura glowing from my body "Bring _Her_ name up here…. Ever." She stares into my eyes, with fear and lust.

"Understood darling" she whispers her eyes hooded with lust.

"Good." As I let her go and start to walk away.

"You can't leave" I hear her whisper; as I turn I see her sitting on her desk, pulling her dress and dropping the top of her dress showing her perky tone breasts. "You leaving me all hot and bothered… can't leave a girl like this" she moans in desire as she plays with herself. "Do this *moan* one thing for me and you can do whatever you want here *Moan*" I look at her, then the door.

*_Flash back_*

Jaune is walking through the halls of Beacon, with his girlfriend in tow. His steps are hobbled, and restricted due to… the automail. (I have no idea how advance there prosthetics are so I'm doing the FMA prosthetics.) "Jaune… how are faring with…"

"Blake, you don't have to skip around the question…" as I pull her close giving her a kiss on her head. "I'm doing fine, the new parts are helping." As we both start walking through the corridors to eventual end up outside. "Want to go sit on that bench?" I ask her.

"Sure." As she helps me sit down on the bench "I'm gonna go get us something to drink, Ok?" as she runs off the get us drinks.

"She is mothering me a lot now" I chuckled to myself. "She really was scared." As I wait for her I feel someone sit next to me, as I look to see who it is, all I see are rabbit ears. "Oh. Hi Velvet." I greet the small faunas.

"Hi Jaune" she greets "How are you doing"

"I'm going good, just walking around trying to get used to my new… parts" I reply to her, but as I saw she had something on her mind.

"Hey Vel, what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to ask…." She was acting strange. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get rid of the stray and go for me." She whispered.

"Velvet…. If your joking that isn't a funny joke." I reply with more of a serious tone.

"mmm… I'm not joking" as she climbs onto my lap "I'm tired of being that shy little girl, I want to get what I want." As she pulls my hand to thigh "And what I. Want. Is. You." my mind was trying to comprehend what was going on. Velvet, the small rabbit faunas was acting…. In such a way. "Just leave her and become mine." As she leans in to kiss me, as her lips grazed mine I heard footsteps, a sharp noise of metal, and the distinctive sound of a click of a pistol hammer.

"One more move Velvet, and you will get your ears pierced." As I hear a very pissed Blake with her Gambol Shroud in pistol form aimed at Velvets head. "Are you trying to break us up?"

"*giggle* Yes…" as she slides off of me, flashing what she had under her skirt to me. "I just wanted Jaune to know that there are better choices"

"Well Jaune is happy being with me." Blake puffed her chest out at her.

"Well…. I think Jaune wanted to date a girl, not a mother who babies him." Velvet hisses with venom seeping from her words. I saw on Blake's face that her words hit her.

"I don't baby Jaune... Do I?" she asks me with a hurt look on her face.

"Slightly, but it shows you care." I try to make up the best excuse I could.

"See!" and it appeared to work.

"Well…. If he wants a woman who would give him what he wants, he knows where I am." As Velvet walks away from us putting an extra sway in her hips. When she was out of earshot, Blake sat next to me with a hurt expression on her face.

"Do I really baby you?"

"…. Sometimes"

"…." As she starts to shake a little.

"*sigh* Listen Blake, I know that you do baby me, I know that you worry about me. And I know that I wasn't honest with you when you ask me things." As I put my hands over hers. "How about we tell each other what we want to tell the other…. Ok?" she nods.

"Ok… I fell yesterday." As I tell her what I refused to. Her face turned to me in shock. "My leg locked up on me and I fell, but I am ok." As I rub my thumb over her knuckles "I fall sometimes, but I get back up Blake… You taught me that." As I smile at her. "You give me hope that I can live a normal life." I pull her closer to me hoping she will calm down. "I have problems, I still get nightmares…. I just ask my team to tell you I'm getting better." I know she is getting mad at me…. I don't have to look at her to know.

"WHAT!" as she pushes herself out of my arms. "You told me you were getting better, and that you didn't fall you were tripped." Yep, this was a new kind of mad. "That's it Mr. Arc!" yep she is mad. "You lied to me, you told me you were ok, that the screams I hear is from Nora playing bad jokes…." As I see tears threaten her eyes. "I….. I just…. I just don't want to lose you." she whispered as she sobs into her hands, seeing her broken up about me…. always hurts me, knowing I caused this out of my own stubbornness.

"Blake…." As I pull her close to me. "I'm sorry; I know I'm a horrible excuse of a boyfriend, and that you have every right to hate me…. But I know that, if it wasn't for you, I would still be in that hospital bed wanting to just disappear…." As I get her to look into my eyes. "Blake…. I love you, and I can't describe how much I do, I just…." As I pull a Belladonna out of my pocket. Blake looks at the Belladonna with confused eyes, but a she takes the flower from my hands and looks at it, she realized.

"Jaune…. This flower, it's fake." As she looked at me trying to figure out why I gave her a fake flower.

""I will love you forever, until this flower wilts… that's why if I give you a fake flower, that will never wilt…" as I fidget a little "I can say I will love you forever."

*_End of flash back*_

"No, I will be here at opening to work, but I won't be your whore." as I walk through the open door. "Go find Cardin, or one of your whores." As I slam the door shut.

"….I almost had you in my hands once Jaune, I will have you Jaune…. one way or another." as she licks her lips.

*In his car*

As I pull into my driveway I see Yang standing out on my porch smoking. 'I thought I told her to quit.' As I climb out of my car, to see another person walk out of my front door. It was Ruby "Hey" I call as I walk up to them.

"Finaly you are back." Yang hissed as she puts out her smoke. As I chuckle at her dryly

"Yes I am back, and didn't I ask for you to stop smoking?" I ask her. "And it is good to see you again Ruby, as I give her a hug. "How is your ice queen" as she chuckles at my nickname for Weiss.

"She is doing fine, she is watching Bell, while I came out here." As she lets go of me.

"yea…" as I lean up against the wall. "I'm guessing Yang told you all about what I was doing."

"Told them… I practically yelled loud enough all of Vale heard me." Yang hissed at me, showing her displeasure in my actions. "How can you work for that…. Woman." As her eyes flicker from red to violet, I lean back my head taking in a breath of air, but I am glad that she is trying not to curse around my house. "She did so much to hurt Blake and yours relationship. She even went as far as, as to try and fake that Blake was cheating on you with other people.

"I know…"

"And she even tried to make it seem you were cheating on her with me." As Ruby explained to prove their point even more, so far they were winning the argument.

"I know. But I have to pay bills, and I'm not a Hunter… I'm just a broken man that knows how to be one." As I walk past them into my house. "I would rather destroy my life to make her life better." I spoke before closing the door softy.

* * *

Hope you like the story so far. I will try to work harder on this story, but my work kind of has me running around. And the little flower part was something my boyfriend told me when he was trying to be sweet. R&R i like to hear reviews on my story, constructive only


	5. Chapter 4

I have been gone for a while, so i hope this chapter helps to make up for it. I have been having a idea for another Fic, but i am still having problems with how it will be made. So it will be a bit until the teaser fic will be released.

* * *

*One Month later*

I walk into my house with one of my co-workers that I became friend with. "Yea, sorry about your girl cheating on you." I tell him with sympathy in my voice.

"It's fine…. I just want to find a girl who can look past my job, and see me as me." He exclaimed.

"Adam, You are the bad boy of work, you dress like a Merc, and…. You kind of set yourself as "I can get whoever I want" vibe." I tell him

"I KNOW!" he yells. as I laugh at his misfortune, Adam is a good guy, all he wants is someone who will like him, not just for his looks.

"Jaune, who's that?" a voice yelled.

"It's a friend from work." I call back. As I yelled I saw the owner of the voice step out into the living room to greet us.

"Well, from how he sounds like he needs some home cooking." The fiery blond spoke as she walked back into what she was cooking.

"….. Ah…" as Adam grabs my shoulders and stares at me. "Who is she? And what is her name."

"Her name is Yang, She was my wife's partner in Beacon, and she babysits Bell when at work." I explain to him.

"Dinner is ready!"

*At the table*

We all are eating in silence, but that doesn't end when Bell asks questions.

"What's your name mister?"

"Adam."

"Do you work with my daddy?"

"Yes"

"Do you always wear a mask?"

"Yes"

"Is your favorite color black?"

"Yes"

"Do you think Aunty Yang is pretty?"

"Yes…" as he realizes what he said and his head snaps to look at said woman.

"BELLADONA!" as Yang yells with a massive blush creeping across her face. I just sit back and chuckle at them.

"She has you pegged Yang." I chuckle at her, as I take a sip of my water. As Yang was about to scold Bell, Adam stands up and walks out of the house in a rush with a face so red it would put Ruby's cloak to shame. "Adam, she is just asking if you do, by that blush she is right." As I laugh. 'Oh she is her mother's daughter'

"Well…. I'm going to clean up" Yang stated as she walks away. As Bell jumps out of her chair, so she can run over to Adam.

"Mister Adam?"

"Yes." As he looks at the little Faunas girl.

"Here." As she hands him a slip of paper.

"What is it little one?"

"It's Aunty Yang's number." She stated deadpan

"W-w-why are you giving me this?" as she sputters out his words.

"Aunty Yang has always been alone, so why don't you help her." She smiles at him, his face turns to slightly saddened look.

"For how long has she been alone bell?" Adam asked.

"… lets see" as she taps her chin, "I'm turning seven soon….. so, six years she has been alone." She tells the man. With a saddened look, he looks at the number in his hand.

"Bell!, where are you?" Yang yells for her.

"I'm over here, I'm talking to Adam." She yells back. As yang walks around the corner she see's them.

"What are you two talking about?" yang asked.

"Oh…." As the little girl looks at him "Nothing~" as she runs off.

"hehehe" as Yang laughs nervously "she can be a handful sometimes" as she scratches the back of her head.

"….." as a blush creeps onto his face "Um…. Yang"

"Yes?"

"I was…. Um…. Wondering, if you are…." As he fidgets and stutters through his words, but before he just upped and ran.

"Darn." A small voice spoke from behind yang.

"BELL!" Yang yelled as she started chasing the little faunus girl. "Were you trying to play matchmaker."

"Maybe~" she replies back as she runs away.

*Inside Jaune's study*

"I need to figure out how to…." I spoke to myself as a voice interrupted me.

"DADDY!" the little girl ran to me while in a giggle fit.

"What did you do Bella?" I ask her while I tickle her.

"Hehehehe, S…Stop daddy, I am running from aunty Yang." She tells me so I stop tickling her.

"Oh?" as I hear footsteps behind me, as I look to see who it is. I see a very flustered Yang, but flustered was an understatement. "Hi."

"Don't you "Hi" me, where is she."

"Somewhere"

"She is getting a scolding"

"Why?"

"She embarrassed me in front of him."

"Who?" as I hold up a picture of myself and Adam, shirtless at work. "You mean him?" as I show her the picture, it was gone out of my hands, faster than I could say "Ow… you didn't have to scratch me." As I look at my hand where she hit me, Yang looks at the picture, it showed Adam in his full muscular body, he had tribal tattoos from his shoulder wrapping around to his chest, along with nipple piercings. "He has more, but he wouldn't say where." I tease Yang, knowing she saw the piercings and tattoos first. As she grows a deep red color

"And Yang." I spoke breaking her out of her thoughts. "He…. He is a good guy, he just wants someone to take care of him, and love him for who he is." As I spoke those words she looks at the photo and turns it over to look at the back. '555-XXX-XXXX' "Call him"

.

.

.

"I will"

* * *

i was wanting to try something out of the box. R&R about what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

*Years later*

It was warm out…. But it felt colder than the coldest winter, because I lost the one person who ever mattered to me. The warm sun against my skin was warm, but it felt like ice was falling from the sky, as I am kneeling next to a pair of graves, looks over to my family who have come to see me. It has been three year since it has happened from what I could last remember I was fifth teen when it happened, I was always told I am very attractive… to both gender's, I wasn't open to their flirts, and I would never act on them knowing that I… I will never find someone who will be like him. I even wear their wedding rings. As I touch the two rings on my finger, one pure gold, the other a small silver band with an amethyst on it.

"Bell! You will be late for your first day." My aunt yelled.

"Well… Everyone is calling me, I will come by soon again to tell you about my days…" as I looks down at the graves "Bye, Grandma, Grandpa, I never meet you, but I love you" As I stands up to walk over to the two last grave that has Belladonna, and white Calla Lily's on them. "I will also stop by again to see you too…. Both of you" As tears threaten to pour from my eyes "I miss you…. And I love you…. mama, papa" as I kiss the top of the grave stones and walks away. 'Here lays- Blake, Arc. Born-1990, Died-2014-15- Here lays Jaune, Arc. Born 1990, Died-2025, May the Knight who has protected us, fulfil his final promise, to protect his wife, and family…. _Forever._'

As I walk away from the graves, tears still in my eyes. When strong arms wrap around me in a gentle warm hug, as another pair fallows suit, "you aren't alone Bella, you have me and Adam too." As Aunty Yang gives me a warm hug, that has comforted me all these years. "And you have more family too; you also have your cousins, and other Aunts and Uncles."

"*Sniff* I remember…. Let's get going, I don't want to be late." As they let go of me, but Aunty Yang handed me a box, and Uncle Adam had a box in his hands too.

"It's a gift, you parents wanted to give you when you were accepted into Beacon." As I take the box, I open it, and to see what was inside it, it brought tears to my eyes again. Inside the box was Crocea Mors, but the symbol on the shield was changed, papa changed it to my symbol. (The Meta Symbol) As I strap papa's sword to my hip, I see Uncle Adam walk up to me with another box.

"Here Bella, I think you should have some cloths for your first day." As he hands me the box, I open it to see all white clothes, but it was different, as I lift up the coat. I see that it is a long trench-coat that is all white on the outside, with black trim and blood red tribal design on the right shoulder that crawls down back of the coat. The collar is fur with the inside of the coat being red. As I don the coat, I see that it falls just above my ankles. I found it amazing that finding clothes for my size is hard…. OH! I forgot to introduce myself fully (4th wall break there *sweat drop*) my name is Belladonna, Arc.

(OC Introduction/ description)

Name: Belladonna, Arc

Weapon: Crocea Mors

Appearance: I stand tall for how my parents are, I grew to be 6ft 5in, I am happy about that, I am an attractive woman nonetheless I would rate myself as a strong seven, I wear a loose black tank top with stonewashed blue jeans, I have always worked out with Aunty Yang, so I have to body to wear anything I want, but I wear cloths my papa would approve of. I also wear a huge trench-coat my Uncle gave me. (Description of coat was given) along with some metalwear gloves (Velocity Gear SS metalwear gloves. I have a pair, they hurt to get punched by) along with some knee high metalwear boots.

Aura: Pure white, with hints of black.

Semblance: Strength.

:::

I hope you liked this chapter. R&R on how it is.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter will semi rushed. and will carry a big refference in it.

*Airship docks*

"I will miss you, Bella" Aunty Yang hugged me.

"And I you" as I hug her back, and give Uncle Adam a hug too. "I will send letters about of everything is" as I walk onto the airship everyone stared at me, as my ear twitched. I know I tower over people… but, as I look down at everyone in the ship. I never knew this bad. (Average size of everyone in beacon will be less than six ft.) As I walk over to the seats so I could sit down.

"Hey freak… you're in my seat." A voice called at me. As I see who was the man who yelled at me.

"And who are you, to make insults?" I asked him

"I am Kite Winchester. and it's not an insult if it's true." As the muscular looking man stand closer to me, he is tall. As I stand up to tower over him, but I am taller.

"And I am Belladonna, Arc. You should know this name." as I sit back down. Hearing whispers all around me.

"She's an Arc!"

"Aren't the Arc's a famous hunter family?"

"She looks kind of cute."

"You only think she is cute, because she is an Arc."

"Didn't the last Arc… You know…"

"Yeah." I didn't want to hear any more so I put in my ear buds and started listening to my music, waiting for this trip to end.

*Plays, Stop Dreaming- By Arthur-Medic-Ft-NLJ*

'The actions we take…. At this moment…. Will affect everything…. And everyone on this planet….' As flashes of piles of corpses invade my mind. 'Even century's from now…. We have the ability to destroy our world and our own species…. If we give into superstition, ignorance, and self-indulgence…. We can create a world that sinks deeper into darkness and chaos.' Pictures of the White Fang and their violent protests flash through my mind. 'We can also utilize our empathy, innovation, intellect and capital…. To create a plentiful… and purposeful life….. For everyone on this planet.'

I see people walking around me, not even wanting to sit near me. So I stand and walk to the door, as it opens I see beacon in front of me. The place my father and mother trained and came together, as I walk off the ship I seem to be the only one that everyone avoids. As I whisper the song to myself. "Stopped dreaming…. Yea, we stopped dreaming; now we don't care why the stars keep bleeding." But I bump into a small figure as she drops her luggage; I look down at the person I hit. Then I saw her hair…. White hair, with red tips….. It was Scarlet Schnee. *song ends*

"Watch where you are going you o…" as she looks up at me realizing who I am, "BELL!" as she jumps and hugs me "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It has been a while" I giggle, Scarlet has always thought of me as a sister. I take out my ear buds, "My! Have you grown, you almost make it to my boobs" as I tease her about her height.

"HEY! As I tell you I grew four inches since we last meet. Four inches!" as she holds her head up in pride. I just giggle at her, as I pick her up placing her on my shoulder, and picking up her luggage.

"So… How has my favorite sister been?"

"Well, I have been great. You seem to have gotten stronger." As she ghosts her hand over my shoulders, and neck. "I missed you" she whispered.

"What was that?" I asked knowing I heard her.

"N…n…nothing." She tells me, I silently chuckle at how flustered she got.

"You excited for this year."

"I am"

"I hope, we don't get put with ignorant men." Scarlet lets out a huff of air.

"You have no idea." As I walk into the main hall, waiting for the headmaster to give his speech. "Who is the headmaster now?"

"I think it is Uncle Ren?" that is what I last heard. As I look towards the stage, I just see a woman she has long strawberry blond hair, as she is wearing a white button up shirt with a pencil skirt, wielding a large hammer…. Yep that's Aunty Nora. As she places the man she is dragging over to the microphone. "LISTEN UP EVERYONE, MY HUSBAND IS GOING TO TALK!" her voice is as loud and booming as ever. As everyone directs there attention to the slightly older man with a magenta streak in his hair, he taps the microphone and clears his throat.

"Hello, get some rest…. You will need it." As he walks away then walks back to the mic "And welcome to Beacon." As he starts to walk away again.

"Well, he isn't the best with words as ever. Well everyone get some sleep, initiation starts tomorrow." As Aunty Nora walks away.

*few hours later*

I walk over to a corner of the room with Scarlet, so no one has the idea to get close to her.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome" as I ruffle her hair. People always wanted to get close to her because of her last name. I put my ear buds back into my ears, sit down and lean against the wall. "All the guys are staring at you." I tell her. As she turns her head to see all the men are indeed staring at her, some lustful other with determination. Scarlet was…. Kind of like her mother Ruby, she never knew when someone was flirting with her, which got her into a lot of situations where I had to bust heads.

"They look scary." As she huddles closer to me, and another is she was small. Mix the extremely cute and adorable Ruby, with the height and beauty of Weiss. You get Scarlet…. She had fair skin, white hair with red tips, and a small petite body with curves, along with the large silver eyes that could almost bring a tear to her eye. "Bella…. Will you protect me?" I chuckle at what she said.

"I will." I chuckle at what she said; you can be fooled how she looks, but she is the deadliest girl with a double edge scythe. And if you somehow hurt me? Let's just say pray.

"Bella."

"Yes~" I whisper to her.

"Night" a smile forms on my face.

"Night, sweet dreams." Because I know she will need it.

*Plays. Pain- by Three days grace*

I stare out in the dark hall; my eyes start to drop telling me to sleep, but a figure appears in front of me. I move my eyes up and see a semi-tall woman with long black hair and….. As my eyes widen, no eyes…. Black blood seep from them… she looks like mother.

"You…..Failed…Us…" as he mouth moves with ghostly noise flows from it. As she crawls closer to me "Make…us…Whole" her eyes and mouth start to glow faint amber. "GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!" the monster that resembles my mother jumps onto me and starts to bash my head into the wall, causing my vision to blur. But this monster takes her hand and starts to shove it into my mouth and down my throat… I try to scream, but my voice won't work. I watch as my heart was ripped out from my body through my own throat. When she crushes my heart in her hands, she starts to devour it. By this time my voice works. I let out a loud scream that could beat even a banshee scream.

"Belladonna…." It was faint but I heard it.

I wake from this nightmare, my eyes shoot open I look around and everyone is staring at me in fear. I see my hands grew out my claws and have embedded themselves into the wall and floor, my eyes shoot to Scarlet, who has scratches down her arm and side of her body. "Bella, you were having another nightmare, you were…. Screaming like a banshee." As she starts to walk closer to me, but out of fear of hurting her I crawl back. "Bella, what does "Make us whole" mean, and why were you whimpering "my life was a mistake"." As she spoke, I finally caved.

"Because I am!" as I jump out the nearest window and run away on all fours.

"Bella!" as she was about to run after me, a hand touched her shoulder.

"Let her go…" as Scarlet saw who it was, it was Jaune Nikos. "She needs to face her fears" as he said it, Scarlet brushes off his hand, and runs after me.

"BELLA!"

"…. She going to have to drop that sister act if she wants to help her." As he walks away clutching his heart "before I get her."

I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to try work this chapter diffrently. Review and tell me how you thought of this chapter.

I'm working with a Dead Space refferance, with Isaac's insanity. Belladonna, with have a unstable mindset, to put it lightly. hope you enjoy it.


End file.
